Marvelous At Driving School
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Marvelous goes to driving school and Jayden is his trainer and that's when things get wild!


**A/N: This is my next "episode" of my funny stories, at the end it will become somewhat dramatic for the young, but it will be kinda sad but it won't take as hard affect on the older though.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers OR Super Sentai!**

* * *

Since Marvelous was visiting earth and off of the cramped up boat, he was going to learn how to drive a car...Human style, "There's my training car with my trainer in it!" Marvelous exclaimed excitedly as he ran over to the car and opened up the driver side door.

"Are you ready for your...YOU!" Jayden yelled as his eyes widened once he saw who it was.

"You!" Marvelous replied as he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jayden.

"Get inside, but before you get inside, take off your...your coat..thingy, it might make you look odd in the real world and not just playing pirates like a bunch of morons." Jayden said as he looked at Marvelous' red cape and coat.

"Fine, fine. I'll take it off...Hey, wait a second! I risk my neck more being a pirate then you do playing with toy swords!" Marvelous yelled back at Jayden while he got in the car and threw his red coat in one of the back seats.

"Hit the gas." Jayden said as he looked straight ahead out the windshield.

"Uh, which one is that?" Marvelous asked as he looked down at both pedals.

"Use your own judgement." Jayden replied as he shook his head at Marvelous.

"Okay, I will hit the right one." Marvelous said as he grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and stomped hard on the right pedal which made Jayden cringe in fear.

Nothing happened.

"Way to go genius." Jayden said as he looked at Marvelous with narrowed eyes.

"Shouldn't you be blowing up monsters instead of pestering me?" Marvelous asked as he tried not to sound mean while he was still holding onto the steering wheel.

"Just figure out what's wrong with the stupid car." Jayden replied as he pointed his thumb at the car door.

Marvelous sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll check out what's wrong with the car." Marvelous said as he undid his seat belt and got out of the car.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"PUSH!" Jayden screamed as they both began to push the back of the car, but it wasn't going to budge one bit.

"What could be wrong?" Marvelous asked as they both stopped trying to push the car.

"I don't know, I mean we've changed the car battery like five times, we've changed the oil at least two times, we've changed the tires nine times, and we've even tried to push it just now, but none of it is working!" Jayden cried out as he and Marvelous slowly sat down on the ground.

"I know what's wrong!" Marvelous said as he looked up to the sky with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"What?"

"What's that stick thing that's right next to it that set by the letter P?" Marvelous asked as he and Jayden both stood up almost at the same time.

"It's called the shifter." Jayden replied. "Oh, that's why it wasn't moving! It was on park!" Jayden said as he smacked his face with his left hand.

Then Marvelous and Jayden got back in the car and put the shifter in reverse, "Ready?" Marvelous asked as they both buckled their seat-belts.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jayden replied as he sunk down as far as he could in his seat, but still wearing his seat-belt.

"Here-we-go!" Marvelous said as he stepped all the way on the right pedal and they went flying into a wall behind them.

"Ow, that was stupid." Jayden said after he and Marvelous jerked back and forth in their seats from hitting the wall behind them.

"I'm gonna tell Joe on you!" Marvelous exclaimed as he looked at Jayden with mean eyes.

"Oh, what is this punk gonna do to me?"

"He's gonna rip you apart because he is under the delusion that we're brothers!" Marvelous replied with a smirk on his face.

Then Jayden got out of the car, "That's it! I had enough of you and your foolishness today!" Jayden yelled as he walked away from the car.

Then some Indian lookin' dude walked up to Jayden and turned Jayden around by grabbing Jayden's shoulder, "Don't mess with my little bro again, you here me?" The Indian lookin' dude screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Get you hand off of me and what's your name?" Jayden asked as he looked at the Indian dude right in the face.

"I'm your mommy."

"Aren't you a little to manly to be my mommy?" Jayden asked as he brushed the Indian dude's hand off of him.

"You're worse then a girl, and my name is Joe, J-O-E poser and don't you forget it!" Joe replied as he smacked Jayden hard in the face.

"You hit like a girl!" Jayden yelled as he hit the ground, but quickly got back up on his feet.

"You punch like some weirdo!" Joe replied as he kicked Jayden in the gut.

Jayden hit the ground, "I'm gonna kill you, you moron!" Jayden screamed as he jumped back up and kicked Joe in the face.

Joe staggered back, but he didn't fall down, "You're gonna pay for that loser!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged Jayden holding his head down.

Then Marvelous jumped out of the car, ran up to Joe and jumped on Joe's back, "We got to go back to the Galleon, Ahim is waiting there for me to go on our date." Marvelous said then Joe and Marvelous ran off somewhere.

"He's lucky I didn't pull out my crazy kung-fu moves on him." Jayden said as he began to walk back to the Shiba house, but was stopped by some girl.

"Hi!' The girl exclaimed as she ran up to Jayden.

"Who are you, you young good for nothing!" Jayden screamed as he got in the girl's face.

"And I thought you were cute! Well I don't think that anymore because you're a real jerk!" The girl screamed back in Jayden's face.

"Luka?"

"Yes, I'm shocked you didn't realize it was me! Well I'm glad I found out about you!" Luka replied then she stomped off to go find Don.

"No, wait come back!" Jayden yelled as he tried to run after her, but Kevin jumped out of nowhere and jumped on Jayden's back!

"Get off of me, you moron!" Jayden screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to the ground, but still holding his hand out to where Luka once stood.

* * *

**E/N: THE END...? Please R&R!**


End file.
